


I Want You, You Want Me Not

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, F/M, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: You might not like me, but you definitely want me.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 10





	I Want You, You Want Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.
> 
> Thank you to my beautiful friend Deppy for beta reading this one and making it better :*

“You might not like me, but you definitely want me.” 

“Oh, please, the only thing I _want_ from you is space.” 

“There you go again, spouting venomous lies with those pretty little lips of yours. I do wonder what it will take for the truth to spill out. Although, your body already betrays your words constantly.”

“ _It does not._ ”

“I feel how you shiver whenever I touch you, how you crave it and lean into it - your body melts in my presence, finding comfort near me.”

“You’ve seen The Notebook one too many times, pal. There is no shivering and no melting of any sorts happening here. Just because you want something to be true, doesn’t mean it is. Sorry, I definitely do not like nor want you.”

“All that denial festering inside of you must be exhausting, but fine. I won’t push you to admit your feelings - at least not right now. You’ll grow weary of lying to yourself, and one day you’ll show up at my door with your heart in your hands, begging to come inside - and don’t worry, when that time comes I’ll gladly open my door to you, _always_.”

For once Caroline was speechless, unable to think of any insults or unfair barbs - only managing to stare at Klaus walking away from her. How dare he try to pry into her guarded heart? Acting as if he knew and understood her so well, completely ridiculous. Klaus was _evil_ , and her _enemy_ , she could never have any feelings for him. There was _no_ attraction. Klaus was delusional, that’s all.

The feverish feelings she had - _that hellish heat that burned her from the inside out_ \- whenever he was near, were of hatred and disgust. They _had_ to be. She _couldn’t_. _Not him_ , anyone but him.

_Klaus freaking Mikaelson._

**XXX**

He should’ve known better by now. Pushing Caroline never really got him anywhere, but she drove him mad sometimes. And he knew - _he knew_ \- that she wanted him as bad as he wanted her. Caroline though, managed to repress those feelings so very well, but sometimes he saw them shine on the surface; when her walls were down, and a smile - _a genuine, beautiful smile_ \- would show on her face, or a playful roll of her bright eyes, or even the soft brush of her hands on his cold skin whenever she was distracted enough to touch him. 

Klaus wanted her, pure and simple, all of her. In his arms, by his side, just sweet Caroline’s trust and devotion to him. _No_ , he wanted her love, her honesty, everything that made her so... _Caroline_. 

_God, he just yearned for her so much._

Klaus wasn’t lying.

He’d wait for an eternity just so she’d _choose_ him, but it was burning too bloody much. He couldn’t leave it like this, it wasn’t nearly enough, he needed more of her. Even if turning back only got more of her angry screams and sarcastic remarks, he’d still get to hear more of her voice; he’d get to spend more time with her, feel her presence - be with her, and settle the fire in his veins.

As he made his way back to her apartment, - where he had just left semi-triumphantly - Klaus wondered if she’d let him in, or if she’d even open the door. He didn’t have to wonder for too long though, before he could even knock Caroline opened the door - her face flushed and conflicted. 

“ _I want you._ ”

The words were said, by one or both, they weren’t sure - _it didn’t matter_. Caroline grabbed his shirt and kissed him, as if she had been dying to do that for years, but couldn’t. 

Pulling him inside, she closed the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
